


Давнее соперничество

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crazy Eights, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry, The Strawhat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Трижды в своей жизни Марко встречал разных людей в соломенной шляпе, и однажды он решил последовать за одним из них.
Kudos: 3





	Давнее соперничество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Old-Hat Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022991) by [lunarshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarshores/pseuds/lunarshores). 



На вид это была обычная соломенная шляпа, в которой не было ничего особенного, но Марко знал, что это совершенно не так. Это был знак, — знак того, что его обладатель будет занозой в заднице. С течением времени лента, обрамляющая шляпу, выцвела от солнца и морского воздуха, а сама шляпа приобрела многочисленные прорехи там, где была заштопана после бесчисленных боев; эта шляпа видела больше насилия, больше крови за последние двадцать пять лет, чем Марко, он был уверен — и Марко поставил бы приличную сумму берри на то, что эта шляпа была съедена не единожды. С владельцем, без него и, не стоит исключпть, даже самим владельцем.

Соломенная шляпа сулила целый ворох неприятностей, но также и веселье. Никогда не было скучно, когда эта чёртова шляпа была рядом.

**_I_ **

Когда Марко в первый раз увидел потрёпанную соломенную шляпу, он был ещё совсем ребёнком, хотя в то время думал, что это не так. Роджер был больше, чем жизнь, даже тогда, когда достиг конца Гранд Лайна и заявил о своём титуле. Они столкнулись в Новом Мире, и Роджер впервые бросил вызов Белоусу, когда встретился с ним в море. Марко и раньше видел его и его команду на фотографиях плакатов, но не придал этому значения, сколько их было. Никто не мог превзойти Белоуса. Никто не мог даже стоять на ровной земле. По крайней мере, в то время, он не мог даже думать иначе.

Шляпа не привлекла его внимания — по крайней мере тогда — но человек, носивший шляпу, привлекал внимание _всегда_.

— Я слышал, ты сильный, — сказал Роджер с усмешкой. Сила воли, исходившая от него, заставила глаза Марко расшириться: он никогда не видел никого, кроме Белоуса, обладающего такой силой. Большая часть их команды рухнула навзничь, и Марко с рычанием шагнул вперёд. 

— Сражайся со мной.

— О, сопляк, ты собираешься драться вместо своего капитана? — Роджер ухмыльнулся, его глаза были свирепыми и дикими, но Марко и не думал отступать. Его команда — честь его отца — были на кону. И тогда у него тоже не было никакого здравого смысла. Он с усмешкой повернулся к Белоусу. — И наконец-то я нашел развлечение.

— Ему незачем тратить свое время на таких, как ты, — сказал Марко, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь. У него не было возможности сделать больше, прежде чем Белоус положил руку ему на плечо, твёрдую и теплую.

— Не переживай, сынок.

Марко кивнул и неохотно отступил назад. Он не спускал глаз с команды странного человека, в особенности, с первого помощника. Рейли стоял позади Роджера, закатывая глаза, но, очевидно, так же развеселился, как и его капитан, когда Ньюгейт шагнул вперёд. Рейли поймал его взгляд и подмигнул ему, и Марко собирался наслаждаться каждой секундой, наблюдая за тем, как из этих пиратов вышибают дерьмо.

Воздух завибрировал, когда они обменялись первыми ударами; меч Роджера застыл, сцепившись с бизенто Белоуса. Но на самом деле это не стоило внимания. Не тогда, когда потоки хаки, бурлящие между двумя капитанами, заставили Марко сделать шаг назад под непреодолимым давлением. Он заметил, что очень немногие из членов экипажа бодрствовали, и единственным, кто выглядел непринуждённо, был Рейли.

Марко тут же напрягся и не двинулся с места. Он опозорит Белоуса, если отступит назад. Он не потерпит поражения от этих неудачников.

Следующая волна силы была ещё сильнее, и Марко сосредоточился на том, чтобы сделать вдох. Но он не дрогнул, и это было самое главное.

— Эй, вы двое, полегче с бедным ребёнком, — попросил Рейли, и глаза Марко сузились. Он поднял ногу, чтобы сделать шаг вперёд и показать грубому старику, насколько он «ребёнок».

— Марко, — позвал Белоус, не оглядываясь, через плечо, и Марко, что-то проворчав себе под нос, решил отшвырнуть Рейли. Что, конечно же, заставило его рассмеяться.

Они действительно сбавили оборот на использовании хаки, за что Марко был в равной степени молчаливо благодарен и кипел от злости. Рейли всё ещё казался совершенно невозмутимым, и Марко захотелось врезать ему по ухмыляющейся физиономии. Они были единственными наблюдающими членами команды, даже когда капитаны уменьшали своё хаки, и Марко украдкой бросал озорные взгляды на своих братьев и сестёр. Он надеялся, что они проспят достаточно долго, чтобы он смог нарисовать нелицеприятные картинки на их лицах после боя.

Первые несколько ударов были испытаниями, и улыбка Роджера росла и росла по мере того, как они становились всё быстрее и тяжелее.

— Совсем неплохо! — говорит Роджер, подняв одну руку, чтобы удержать шляпу, слетающую от силы ударов. — Они не лгали насчёт тебя.

Белоус был более стойким, но Марко мог сказать, что он был в равной степени взволнован, поскольку удары становились всё более мощными, но парировались небрежно.

Бой продолжался три дня и три ночи. Марко был уверен, что так бы и продолжалось, если бы не несвоевременное прибытие (или своевременное, в зависимости от того, как на это посмотреть — и Марко действительно думал, что сон был бы хорош в какой-то момент) дозорных. Они с Рейли перестали сверкать глазами (ну, он перестал сверкать глазами — Рейли этого и не делал) и играли в эпическую игру Сумасшедшие Восьмёрки (— _Покер слишком предсказуем для пиратов, а ловить рыбу просто смешно, — произнёс Рейли. — И даже не упоминай о войне, иначе я тебя вышвырну, клянусь._ ) целый день.

По крайней мере, Белоусу было весело, да и Роджеру, судя по всему, тоже, и они не очень-то обрадовались, что их прервали.

— Какие эгоистичные капитаны, — пробормотал Рейли, наблюдая, как весь флот кораблей был мгновенно разрезан на части и потоплен цунами.

Марко вздохнул.

— Они могли оставить нам хотя бы один корабль. Кстати, одна карта.

— Чёрт возьми, ты не можешь победить меня в моей собственной игре!

— Это вряд ли можно считать игрой, — сказал Марко, и Рейли рассмеялся.

— Совершенно верно, малыш. В конце концов, сначала я должен был научить тебя настоящей версии. Но ты ещё не готов к ней.

— Я не ребёнок!

— Так говорят все дети.

— Эй, Рейли, давай устроим вечеринку в честь наших новых соперников! — выдал Роджер, и Марко недоверчиво уставился на него. Но Ньюгейт только рассмеялся.

— Я не уверен, что это повод для вечеринки.

— Мы пираты! Любая причина для вечеринки — это хорошая причина для вечеринки, — Роджер нахмурился и оглядел свою команду. — Почему все спят? Ленивые ублюдки.

Рейли вздохнул и обменялся взглядом с Марко.

— Нам лучше пойти всех разбудить.

— Подожди, сначала… — Марко нырнул в беспорядок, схватил четыре фломастера, чашки, бочонок саке и улыбнулся, когда вышел, держа фломастеры — бодрствующие улыбнулись в ответ.

— О, ты мне нравишься, сопляк, — сказал Роджер, забирая розовый фломастер из рук Марко и поправляя шляпу на голове, пока Эдвард наливал саке. — Я вижу, что мы станем большими соперниками.

_**II** _

Он думал, что видел шляпу в последний раз после того, как объявили о казни Роджера, его знаменитые последние слова звучали на каждом шагу, из уст в уста, на каждом языке. Они все дураки, подумал Марко. Никто из них не мог противостоять величию Роджера. Они могли сражаться, и они даже могли попытаться, но у большинства из них никогда не будет того, что нужно, чтобы добраться даже до Нового Мира, тем более туда, куда никто, кроме команды Роджера, не осмеливался ступить.

Белоус мог бы, конечно. Они все могли бы сделать это. Но они не нуждались в сокровищах Роджера, в секретах Роджера — всего мира. Они были друг у друга, и именно поэтому они отплыли.

Но шляпа вернулась. Марко подумал, что шляпа всегда может вернуться, что она _бессмертнее_ , чем он сам.

Он мог бы догадаться, что именно Шанкс наденет шляпу после Роджера, если бы знал, что шляпа вернётся.

Как и Роджер до него, его корабль подошёл к ним, уверенный и спокойный. Его команда была не такой сильной, но Марко вряд ли мог винить их за это. Шанкс, возможно, посещал их десятки раз в составе конкурирующей команды, но эти новые люди, которых Шанкс нашёл за те годы, что потребовались ему, чтобы вернуться в Новый Мир, на этот раз со своей собственной командой, они просто слышали слухи.

Шанкс подошёл к креслу Белоуса, смелый, как медь, и все взгляды, устремлённые на Моби Дик, устремились на его шляпу. Он, конечно, должен был знать, но не подавал виду, беспечно ухмыляясь, когда их команда снова согнулась под напором воли человека в простой шляпе.

Шляпа была более изношена, лента выцвела от постоянного пребывания на солнце, но ошибки быть не могло. Марко был удивлён тем, насколько неизбежным казалось увидеть её снова. Он не придавал этому особого значения, как и всему остальному. Слова Роджера сформировали эту новую эру, и было правильно, что шляпа тоже примет в ней участие.

— Я подумал, что будет вежливо сообщить, что у тебя появился новый соперник, — сказал Шанкс, и Эдвард фыркнул.

— Не льсти себе, сопляк, — прогудел Белоус, и все услышали в его голосе печаль.

Хаки Шанкса нависла над кораблем, но Белоус только вздохнул и махнул рукой, словно отгоняя муху.

— Марко, — позвал он, и на этот раз это было приглашение, а не предупреждение остаться, и Марко шагнул вперёд со своего места, справа от Ньюгейта.

— Что мне делать с этим? — спросил Шанкс. — Капитан Роджер не должен был иметь с этим дело.

— Как будто ты достаточно хорош, чтобы бросить вызов ояджи, — сказал Марко, изогнув бровь. — Хотя откуда тебе знать? Насколько я помню, вы все тогда спали. Держу пари, что ты ещё даже не считался достойным изучать взрослую версию Восьмёрок.

Не было никакой взрослой версии, признался Рейли с мерцающими глазами и знакомым смехом в свой последний визит, после многих лет… не попрошайничать, как говорится… но с чрезмерным количеством убеждения. Ну, ничего, кроме поддразнивания легко впечатлительных сопляков. Марко был польщён тем, что ему позволили продолжить традицию, когда Рейли ушёл в подполье — ну, или умер.

— Подожди, он научил тебя взрослой версии? — у Шанкса комично отвисла челюсть, и вся серьёзность исчезла с его лица. Марко только улыбнулся. — Чёрт возьми, Марко, мне нужно знать! Ты не можешь шутить об этом. Мне нужны права хвастовства на случай, если я снова встречу Багги.

— Я думал, ты пришёл драться?

— Есть вещи поважнее!

— Я думал, что пираты Белоуса — наши соперники, — произнёс первый помощник Шанкса.

— Всё верно! — согласился Шанкс и Белоус рассмеялся.

— Это особые отношения, — Эдвард поднял бровь, глядя на Шанкса. — До которых тебе ещё расти сто лет, сопляк.

Шанкс вздохнул и вытащил меч.

— Ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь повзрослеем? — спросил он, и Марко рассмеялся, перенеся свой вес, чтобы блокировать первый удар Шанкса. Воздух завибрировал, когда он парировал удар, и они обменялись улыбками.

— А что хорошего в том, чтобы быть взрослым?

Они сражались два дня, ставших уже традиционными, а потом устроили вечеринку, подобной которой ещё никто не видел. Марко был одним из очень немногих, кто помнил всё это, и, честно говоря, некоторые вещи он хотел бы иметь роскошь напиться достаточно, чтобы забыть.

Шанкс не мог навестить его, как Роджер, когда другие йонко и морские дозорные были готовы к любому проявлению слабости в любой команде. Любые встречи также могут быть восприняты как возможный союз людьми, которые не понимают, что такое соперники, что в итоге приведёт к хаосу баланса сил.

Поэтому они немного удивились, когда увидели на горизонте корабль Шанкса. Белоус немедленно приказал проложить курс к нему, а Марко прогнал наиболее впечатлительных членов экипажа под палубу, прежде чем их всех вырубят. Уже почти стемнело, и, если повезёт, никто не узнает об этой встрече.

Шанкс ступил на борт, и Марко с капитаном тут же обменялись взглядами. Шляпа исчезла, а вместе с ней и рука.

Шанкс, конечно, заметил их взгляды и рассмеялся.

— О, у меня такое чувство, что вы точно вновь увидите эту шляпу, — его улыбка была тёплой. — Ставлю на это свою руку.

— Что ж, тогда, полагаю, придётся устроить вечеринку.

**_III_ **

.

В первый раз они догадались, что случилось со шляпой после того, когда однажды утром Эйс ворвался в столовую в ещё большей спешке, чем обычно.

— Ребята! Посмотрите на это! Луффи наконец-то получил свою собственную награду! — Эйс слишком быстро помахал плакатом перед столом, за которым командиры ели вместе с Белоусом. Он развернул газету, чтобы полюбоваться ею, с гордой усмешкой на губах, которая заставила всех улыбнуться. Эйс был ответственным старшим братом, что было нелегко представить для любого из них, но гордость говорила сама за себя. — Это хорошая награда за то, что он ещё не покинул Ист-Блю.

Он развернул его и снова дико замахал им, а Марко схватил его, закатив глаза. Он держал его неподвижно, и все столпились вокруг, чтобы посмотреть на фотографию печально известного Луффи.

Его глаза расширились. Эта улыбка, эта шляпа… в этом не было никакой ошибки, особенно с тем эпитетом, который морские дозорные сочли нужным дать ему. Он встретился взглядом с капитаном и увидел в его глазах то же самое знание, проглотив смех. Конечно же, это был младший брат Эйса.

— Да, он отлично справляется, — выдавил Марко, и Эйс был слишком взволнован, чтобы заметить ошеломлённые лица тех, кто помнил о шляпе. — У тебя совсем маленький брат.

— Да, он собирается стать Королём Пиратов, — произнёс Эйс, и Марко усмехнулся. В этом не было никаких сомнений, верно?

— Не знаю, Эйс, — но не было никакой необходимости сообщать об этом Эйсу, особенно когда было так весело. — Такой новичок?

Возникшая в результате драка заставила их всех заняться ремонтом столовой под присмотром Ньюгейта.

Плакат, конечно, висел на стене у Эйса, и Марко улыбался, глядя на него. Интересно, показывал ли кто-нибудь уже Шанксу?

Он определённо не ожидал увидеть шляпу снова, впервые за десять с лишним лет на поле боя. Во-первых, это нарушило схему. С другой стороны, если бы Роджер просто свалился с неба в один прекрасный день с армией людей, которые не должны были ладить, Марко не удивился бы.

Но этот ребёнок был просто сюрпризом за сюрпризом. Он имел неосторожность блокировать Крокодайла, когда тот собирался ударить Белоуса — как будто Крокодайл мог даже поцарапать Белоуса — с большей изобретательностью, чем Марко видел за последнее время. Парень не мог даже использовать хаки, но проявил смекалку и остановил пользователя логии с помощью воды.

— А, так это и есть Белоус? — спросил Луффи, и всё поле боя в замешательстве смолкло. — Эйс любит этого старика, ты не можешь поднять на него руку, — он излучал уверенность в себе, что очень шло к шляпе, и Марко рассмеялся.

— Неплохой парень, — сказал он, но Луффи ещё не закончил. Белоус велел ему убираться — на самом деле парнишке следовало бы знать, что он далеко позади, а вода не поможет со всеми, — но Луффи только зарычал.

— Заткнись! Это не тебе решать! — теперь все смотрели — в шоке, в ужасе, в изумлении — как этот крошечный мальчишка кричал на сильнейшего человека в мире, а Ньюгейт свирепо смотрел на него. — Ты хочешь стать Королём Пиратов?! Это я собираюсь стать Королём Пиратов! — последний крик прозвучал так громко, что его услышало всё поле боя, и все замерли, ожидая ответа Белоуса.

Марко и сам с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. То, что он был младшим братом Эйса и шляпа висела у него на шее, должно было послужить достаточным предупреждением, но к такому человеку нельзя было подготовиться. Совсем как Роджер, подумал он с улыбкой, когда Луффи стоял, уперев руки в бока и оскалив зубы, перед самым сильным человеком в мире, как будто у него была хоть какая-то надежда выжить. Он не дрогнул, даже не отступил на шаг, когда Ньюгейт начал раскручивать свой бизенто и поставил его так сильно, что люди на поле боя в дали не могли удержать равновесие.

Но Луффи только смотрел на него, ощетинившись, с вызовом и уверенностью.

Марко и некоторые из старших членов экипажа, возможно, были единственными, кто не удивился, когда Белоус расплылся в улыбке.

— Лучше не мешай мне, избалованное отродье!

Луффи усмехнулся и повернулся к Эйсу, который с гордостью и ужасом наблюдал за происходящим с помоста казни.

— Я буду делать то, что хочу.

Марко не удивился, услышав, как Луффи отвечает, будто они с Белоусом равны, и не удивился, что капитан принял его. Этот парень, возможно, ещё не готов стоять на этом поле, но было ясно, что когда-нибудь он будет готов.

И всё же Луффи доказал, что достоин этой шляпы, только когда они потребовали казнить Эйса прямо у них на глазах, только когда Марко, беспомощный и связанный морским камнем, был вынужден смотреть, как клинки опускаются на Эйса, смотреть на безмолвное признание в глазах Эйса.

Он закричал с вызовом, и люди, стоявшие между ним и его братом, рухнули на землю. Палачи повалились как подкошенные, и Марко обернулся посмотреть, как Луффи бежит, ничего не подозревая, даже не задаваясь вопросом о внезапной нехватке людей в сознании.

— Это был он? — спросил Марко, хотя уже знал ответ, даже с его мозгами, вялыми от воздействия морского камня. Белоус призвал всех поддержать младшего брата Эйса, и Марко понял, что тот видит то же самое.

Эйс мог быть сыном Роджера по крови, но не было никаких сомнений в том, что однажды Луффи будет носить эту шляпу со всей честью и достоинством, как и первый, кто был её владельцем.

Когда всё закончилось, когда они потерпели неудачу, когда слёзы полились по скорби по его отцу, по Эйсу, по ним всем, Марко понял, что последние слова Белоуса были направлены против морских дозорных, чтобы почтить память Роджера, чтобы подстегнуть пиратов, ищущих свободы, которые уничтожат коррупцию, о которой он знал с того самого дня, как Роджер рассказал ему всё. Но больше всего они были обращены к Луффи.

Потому что шляпа действительно ему подходила, даже если тому нужно было немного подрасти.

**_IV_ **

За два года, прошедших с того дня, Марко успел потерять многое из того, что у него осталось. Ему не удалось удержать команду вместе. Он не смог победить Тича. Он потерял всё. Прямо то, чего не хватало Луффи с того дня. Он даже не смог защитить младшего брата Эйса, и шляпа вновь исчезла.

Он отступил от мира, решив, что для него ничего не осталось, но тут появилось знакомое лицо.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он Рейли, не обращая внимания на более насущные вопросы. Это был Рейли, и лучше не задаваться такими вопросами. Он сделал знак бармену принести ещё одну чашку с чувством покорности судьбе.

— Я думаю, ты ещё не читал газет, — бумага была любезно передана Марко, и он даже не пошевелился, чтобы прочесть их. — Шанкс вне себя от гордости.

Марко вздохнул и опустил глаза. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел репортажи с островов Сабаоди и Фишман, а также новый плакат с надписью «розыск», в центре которого была шляпа. Последнее было упоминанием о союзе с другим новичком.

— Он жив? — слова едва не вырвались у него, и Рейли понимающе посмотрел на него.

— Да, я сам его обучал, — Рейли гордо улыбался. У Марко заныло в груди при воспоминании о том же самом выражении на лице Белоуса, когда он учился летать и овладевал хаки. — Он хорош, хотя ещё неопытен. Он справится.

— Он в Новом Мире? — Марко теребил край последнего заголовка. Быть пенсионером становилось довольно скучно, а чувство жалости к самому себе давно утратило свой блеск. В конце концов, никогда не бывает скучно, когда шляпа рядом.

— Этот идиот, наверное, уже затеял драку с йонко, — это было сказано с самой гордой улыбкой, которую Марко видел за долгое время, и насмешливым покачиванием головы. Не в первый раз Марко решил, что пираты, вероятно, были ужасными образцами для подражания (Шанкс всё ещё не знал взрослую версию Восьмёрок), но они также были лучшими.

Он встал, и Рейли понимающе посмотрел на него.

— Мне очень жаль, Рейли. Я должен идти. Выпивка за мой счет, — Марко бросил на стойку много мелочи. — Увидимся позже.

— Повеселись за меня, сопляк.

На этот раз он последует за шляпой и посмотрит, куда она его приведет.

За те дни, что потребовались Марко, чтобы вернуться в Новый Мир, Луффи успел спасти Дрессроуз и уничтожить Дофламинго.

— Кайдо, ты же не серьезно, сопляк? — пробормотал Марко себе под нос. — Ты не теряешь времени даром.

Но он не нашёл его там. Нет, он нашёл Кайдо, готовящегося стереть его с лица земли, но никаких следов Мугивары. Вместо этого он нашёл его на родном острове Биг Мам, готового бросить ей вызов, потому что та, по глупости, украла одного из членов экипажа Луффи. Он бросил вызов другому йонко, прекрасно зная, что Кайдо охотится за его головой, и Марко усмехнулся, когда, наконец, заметил соломенную шляпу. Она был ещё больше изуродована, свисая с его шеи, когда ребёнок столкнулся с одним из лучших бойцов Биг Мам.

Но это определённо не было скучно.

Луффи по-совиному моргнул, когда Марко приземлился перед ним и преобразился. Его можно было узнать только по шляпе, его тело было вытянуто до невозможности. Крекер сразу же стал выглядеть менее уверенно, когда понял, что это Марко, но Марко отступил назад.

— Тебе что, не надо драться, сопляк? — спросил Марко, и Луффи рассмеялся.

— Не стой у меня на пути!

— Я бы и не мечтал об этом, — сказал Марко с улыбкой. Он смотрел, как Луффи прикончил человека, который осмелился усомниться в преданности его накама. Что за идиот.

Луффи упал, и Марко подошёл к нему.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, мне нужно всего несколько минут после использования четвёртого гира, — Луффи тяжело дышал, и Марко с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Если ты так говоришь, — женщина с рыжими волосами выскочила на поляну, волоча за собой маленькие усики молнии и ярости. Она остановилась, увидев Марко, и её рука крепче сжала оружие.

— Все в порядке, Нами! Человек с ананасами — наш новый накама, — Луффи попытался встать, но его мышцы, казалось, не работали. — Где же эта злая леди?

— Эй, сопляк, никто не говорил, что я присоединюсь к тебе.

— А зачем тогда ещё тебе здесь быть? — спросил Луффи.

— Может быть, я путешествую по сельской местности.

Луффи, затаив дыхание, рассмеялся.

— Какой ты смешной!

Нами тепло улыбнулась ему.

— Приятно познакомиться… Марко, верно? Добро пожаловать в команду, — она пренебрежительно махнула рукой, и Марко заметил, что её одежда порвана. — И эта старая ведьма не была проблемой.

Луффи улыбнулся ей.

— Конечно, не была.

— Я не… я здесь только ради союза, — вмешался Марко.

— Это значит, что мы друзья! Ты определённо присоединишься к моей команде, ты моя семья, и о тебе явно нужно позаботиться. Эйс бы хотел этого. И мне нужна синяя птица.

Луффи даже кивнул, как будто всё было улажено — и Марко удивился, почему он решил, что это хорошая идея. Он был уверен, что это было первым из многих раз.

— Нет.

— Ладно, — они заговорили в унисон, и оба одарили его одинаковой улыбкой. Марко сдержался, чтобы не зарычать.

— Я не… — вздохнул Марко. — Значит, большая свадьба, о которой все говорят, там твой друг? Ты вступил в противостояние с двумя йонко и Винсмоуками одновременно?

— Мы не затеваем здесь драку, мы действуем тихо, — Луффи решительно кивнул и начал садиться.

Марко посмотрел на почти полностью разрушенный лес: вдалеке бушевали пожары, и запах озона висел над тем местом, откуда пришла Нами.

Он повторил их пренебрежительный тон «правильно», но они этого не заметили.

— Рейли говорит, что ты умеешь играть в Сумасшедшие Восьмёрки.

Губы Марко дрогнули.

— Умею.

— Скажи мне! Они с Шанксом были подлецами и говорили, что я недостаточно взрослый!

— Возможно, когда-нибудь, паршивец, — Марко огляделся. — Но, когда я видел Шанкса в последний раз, он тоже не знал, как играть во взрослую версию Восьмёрок.

У Луффи отвисла челюсть.

— Рейли научил тебя, но не Шанкса? Ты действительно крутой, как и говорил Эйс, ананасовый человек.

Луффи внезапно вскочил.

— Йош! Давай надерём задницу Биг Мам, — он снял шляпу, ту самую шляпу, и потянулся, чтобы положить её на голову Марко.

Глаза Марко расширились, и он протянул руку, чтобы схватить шляпу, _шляпу_ , которая так много значила в его жизни, несмотря на то, что её носили его «враги». Нами понимающе улыбнулась ему. Они оба повернули обратно к берегу, прежде чем Марко закончил обработку, и двинулся за ними, когда до него донеслись слова Луффи.

— Эй, я думал, мы крадёмся!


End file.
